The present disclosure relates to inkjet recording apparatuses and recording head maintenance methods.
Inkjet recording apparatuses are widely used in printers, copiers, multifunction peripherals, etc. An inkjet recording apparatus discharges ink droplets from nozzle orifices in a recording head to record an image on a recording medium. Specifically, the inkjet recording apparatus conveys a recording medium such as a sheet of paper so that the recording medium passes over a location opposite to the recording head. The recording head discharges ink droplets toward the recording medium while the recording medium is conveyed. Thus, the image is recorded on the recording medium.
In the inkjet recording apparatus, foreign matter on a recording medium may be attached to the nozzle orifices of the recording head. The nozzle orifices to which the foreign matter is attached may be disabled to discharge ink droplets. The foreign matter may be paper dust, for example. A phenomenon in which a nozzle orifice is disabled to discharge ink droplets is referred to as discharge disablement. In a situation in which discharge disablement occurs, an image including a white line may be formed, resulting in reduction in image quality.
An inkjet recording apparatus including a scraping member is proposed in order to obviate the above problem. The scraping member is disposed in a sheet feed passage that guides a recording medium from a feed section (sheet feed section) to a recording performing region (conveyance section). The scraping member comes in contact with a recording surface of the recording medium while the recording medium is fed, thereby removing foreign matter such as paper dust attached to the recording surface. The above configuration can reduce an amount of foreign matter conveyed below a recording head to reduce occurrence of discharge disablement. Thus, reduction in image quality can be prevented.